


a night to remember

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Console Sex, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, happy birthday lisa, this is one of the smuttiest things i've written in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Things get a little hot and heavy during a dinner out and only escalate when the Doctor and Rose make it back to the TARDIS.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyBrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/gifts).



> This is a SUPER belated birthday present for the lovely Lisa ♥ Enjoy your porn because this has no other redeeming qualities. Ily :*

Rose  let out a moan as the Doctor latched onto the join between her neck and shoulder after moving the strap of her dress out of his way. He lavished attention on the spot, applying suction and nipping until he was certain there would be a mark there later to attest to his presence. 

He released her with a pop and one last scrape of his teeth over the darkening bruise. The Doctor grinned down at her, eyes dark as he looked at her with satisfaction. Her hair was mussed from his hands and his lips swollen and glistening from his kisses. His eyes drifted down to her heaving chest, on display in the brilliantly low neckline of the dress she’d worn to dinner.

She was pretty as a picture against the doors of the TARDIS, he thought. It was a decidedly raunchy picture, one that belonged in the collection of erotic postcards that lived in the corner of his small private library, but a picture all the same.

“Doctor,” she panted, rubbing her thighs together, trying to find some friction. “Please.”

He chuckled darkly and ran a finger down the side of her face before trailing it down to the valley between her breasts. “Feeling needy, are we, love?”

Rose nodded.

“Suppose I can help you with that,” he said nonchalantly, backing away from her and tugging at the knot in his tie. “You did help me with my problem in the loo earlier.”

He felt himself twitch as Rose licked her lips and dropped her eyes down to the bulge in his trousers, apparently reliving the memory of “helping” him.

“Come here,” he ordered with a crooked finger as he neared the console.

Rose sauntered towards him slowly as he fingered the silk of his tie, running it through his fingers as he contemplated his options. 

As soon as she was in range, the Doctor pulled her in and hungrily pressed his lips to hers. His tongue demanded immediate entrance as he backed her into the console. He pressed her against it, his hips driving hers into the edge.

The Doctor pulled away again, just enough to use his grip on her hips to turn her around to face the console. He pressed his whole body against her, leaning down to lavish attention on her neck while one hand snuck around to palm one of her breasts.

Rose pushed her arse against him harder, rubbing herself against his prominent erection and he leaned back with a growl, moving both hands to her hips once more to keep her in place. His fingertips dug into her skin through the thin fabric of her dress hard enough that there would probably be small bruises there come morning and it took almost every ounce of his self control to stop rutting against her and take the smallest of steps back.

Rose didn’t move from her position braced against the console but she let out a whine at the loss of contact. He chuckled and ran a light finger down her spine. 

“Patience, love.”

“I’ve been patient,” she protested. 

He hummed, conceding that she had indeed been patient before stepping up next to her, tie now pulled taut between his hands.

“Grab hold of the handle,” he ordered, nodding at the brass handle a few inches above her head on the console. It had appeared after Rose’s first few trips in the TARDIS and more than one rough landing had sent her sprawling to the grating because she had nothing to hold on to. She’d gotten her sea legs, so to speak, since then and rarely used it anymore but it had remained in a prominent place on the console.

The Doctor had plans for it to be extremely useful once more. As soon as she gripped the handle, shooting him a speculative look in the process, he reached out and started slowly wrapping his tie around her wrists.

“This okay?” he asked as he tied the fabric to the handle, securing her in place.

“More than,” Rose breathed, voice husky and pupils blown wide as she glanced over at him.

“Brilliant!” the Doctor exclaimed. He leaned down and kissed her, quick and dirty, before moving back behind her.

“Now, where was I?” he asked, dark promise in his tone.

He pressed himself against her once more, reaching around to palm her breast with one hand again, bracing the other against the console. “Right here, I believe,” he said, hot breath hitting the shell of her ear and making her shiver.

This time he wasn’t content with kneading her tit with the fabric of her dress separating their skin. He tugged her neckline down until it hooked under her breasts then immediately filled his hand with the soft mound of flesh, rolling her already erect nipple between his fingers.

He smiled at the litany of sounds emanating from his lover at the sensations.

The Doctor straightened slightly, taking his hand off the console and moving it to her arse. He fondled her for a moment, enjoying the sensation briefly before he began rucking up the hem of her dress.

Once it was up around her hips he stopped and stared, stopping the motion of his hand on her breast.

“You know, if I’d known you weren’t wearing any knickers, we wouldn’t have made it out of the restaurant tonight.”

Rose huffed out a laugh and tried to catch a glimpse of him by moving her head to the side. “So, they would have kicked us out instead of us leaving quickly after getting some scandalized looks?.”

The Doctor pressed a kiss to the mark he’d sucked into her earlier. “Would’ve been worth it.”

She looked like she was about to argue with that assertion so the Doctor swiped a finger through her wetness, glancing off her clit in the process. Her argument died on her lips, a keening noise escaping her instead.

“Doctor, please,” she begged, thrusting her hips back towards him.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked her wetness off his fingers with relish. “Have I ever mentioned how delightful you taste?”

Rose made a frustrated noise in response.

The Doctor pressed himself against her once more, putting on hand on the breast he had neglected earlier and running the other down until he was cupping her mons. 

“How long have you been wet, Rose?” he asked, lips moving against her ear.

“Oh god,” she whispered shakily, all attention focused on the finger hovering just over her clit.

“Answer me, Rose.”

“God, since we left for dinner,” she admitted. “Got like this when I sucked you off though.”

He hummed happily and pressed his finger down, rubbing a series of quick, hard circles on her sensitive, little nub.

“I love how wet you are for me,” he said, drinking in the sounds of her breathy little pants.

“Always,” she said, fingers clenching around the handle, “always wet for you.”

He bit down on her earlobe then sucked it into his mouth, adding another layer of sensation for her before sliding his fingers down from her clit to tease her opening. He slipped one finger inside of her and then another.

He moved his mouth to grin into her neck as she tightened around his unmoving fingers, trying to create friction.

“Doctor,  _ please _ !”

“Please what?”

She started moving her hips and lust spiked through the Doctor’s system as he felt Rose fuck herself with his fingers. If she kept this up he wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer and he had  _ plans _ .

He briefly considered changing them and letting her get herself off with his hand but dismissed it just as fast. 

The Doctor shifted his hand, letting his fingers go deeper as they curled to hit that one, beautifully sensitive and textured spot inside of her at the same time he brought the heel of his hand down to put pressure on her clit. Rose’s hips shot forward trapping his wrist against the console as a moan filled the cavernous room.

The Doctor started pumping his fingers in and out, grinding down on her clit with every motion.

“Are you close, Rose?”

She nodded her head quickly, not able to get words out.

“I want you to come for me, Rose,” he whispered, mouth against her ear. “I want you to come so hard you see stars, so the whole universe can hear you screaming your pleasure.”

He pushed his hips into her arse, letting her feel how turned on he was.

Her pants were getting louder and the Doctor ground his hand down harder, pistoning his fingers faster as he drove her towards the edge. A few pumps more and Rose’s back arched and she went taut, each muscle tightening. A cry of his name tore out of her throat as her walls clenched around his fingers.

The Doctor kept moving until she collapsed forward onto the console, completely boneless and breathing hard.

He slipped his fingers out of her and immediately brought them to his lips. The musk coated his tongue and he seriously considered dropping to his knees and bringing her to the edge again with his mouth this time. It was one of his favorite pastimes these days, after all.

He was still deciding when Rose stirred beneath him, pushing back against the erection that was pressing into her.

The Doctor set aside his oral plans, deciding they would be better carried out on a bed where he could feel her thighs tighten around his ears and his knees wouldn’t complain so much. He might even put a tie or two to use again to recreate this atmosphere.

Smirk playing over his face, he started thrusting lightly against her, reaching around to play with her breast once more.

“You ready again?”

“Always,” she breathed. “Want you to fuck me, Doctor. Been waiting all night.”

“And you’ve been more than patient,” he praised, tweaking her nipple. “I think it’s time to give you what you want.”

“ _ Yes _ .”

He stepped back from Rose, ignoring her noise of protest and instead enjoying the view of her all mussed and exposed and on display for him. Now  _ this _ , he thought as he struggled with the button of his trousers, was a picture that would be right at home in his postcard collection.

He burned the image into his mind instead as the button popped free and he started easing down his zipper. He heard Rose’s breath catch at the metallic sound and smiled. She was already on edge and he hadn’t even started yet.

The Doctor pushed his trousers and pants down together, letting them stall around his knees and then his ankles as he pressed himself back against Rose,  _ finally _ skin on skin. He clutched at her hips as he rutted against her, looking for whatever friction he could get.

His name fell from her lips as a plea when he dropped his head to her shoulder and bit down. She jerked her shoulders like she was trying to move her arms, temporarily forgetting about the tie binding her wrists. He laughed lightly.

“Okay there, love?”

“Be better if you’d stop  _ teasing _ .”

He scraped his teeth over the light mark he’d made before pulling back. “Your wish is my command,” he said.

The Doctor coaxed her to lift one knee to rest on the edge of the console to give him more space to work. “You look gorgeous like this, Rose,” he whispered as he plastered himself against her, maneuvering so his erection slid between her thighs without actually entering her.

Her only answer was a moan and her hips rocking harder.

He thrust a couple of times, coating himself in her wetness. Without giving her warning, he lined himself up and plunged inside her tight heat. Rose shouted and gripped the handle she was bound to tighter.

“Fuck,” he whispered, trying to get a hold of himself. She was so fucking hot and tight around him and it never failed to bring him right to the edge even when he wasn’t as wound up as he was tonight.

“That’s the idea,” she retorted, clenching around him. 

His hands spasmed on her hips and he drew almost completely out of her before slamming home once again. He repeated the motion a few times, giving her force and friction but withholding the speed they were both craving.

“And you should remember, Rose,” he said, voice low and rasping, “that it’s me doing the fucking tonight.”

He didn’t give her the chance to come up with another witty reply, driving both breath and thought from her as he buried himself in her fast and hard.

It was almost too much, the drag of his cock against the tight walls of her core, the sounds she was making, the visual of her tied to the console… it was all straight out of some of his favorite fantasies and infinitely better than anything his imagination had ever conjured up. 

The Doctor reached around and jammed a finger against her clit, rubbing in hard fast circles and making the volume of Rose’s cries increase exponentially.

“I want you to come for me again, Rose. I want to feel you come apart around my cock this time.”

“Yes, Doctor,” she panted, voice oddly demure compared to how she’d been teasing him just a few minutes ago.

He thrust into her harder at the words. Little minx, she knew that playing submissive always got him going. But if that’s the game she wanted to play, he wasn’t going to deny her.

He pinched her clit making her hips snap forward. “I gave you an order, Rose,” he growled before scraping his teeth over the back of her neck. “Come for me. Now.”

It took a couple more hard thrusts and working her clit furiously but she shattered around him with a scream, muscles clamping down almost painfully around his cock. He thrust shallowly, extending her orgasm and relishing the exquisite friction. 

The Doctor didn’t let her relax when she came down, continuing to pound into her, chasing his own release. His fingers resumed their assault on her now over-sensitized clit.

“Again,” he growled.

“Can’t,” she panted.

“You can.”

Rose shook her head but he could feel her walls spasming slightly around him and her hips were still rocking, belying her words.

“Tell me how it feels, Rose,” he demanded.

She shuddered. “Oh god.”

“Rose.” The single word was a warning.

“You feel so good,” she stuttered out, wrists pulling against his tie again. “Filling me, stretching me good. I love the way you stretch me out and I can feel it for hours afterwards.”

His hips snapped forward. He could feel heat pooling at the base of his spine, could feel the tightening that signalled he was about to come.

“Keep going.”

“Love the way you’re fucking me, making me yours.”

He slammed into her over and over, still working on her clit as he did. With one more hard thrust he buried himself as deep as he could go and gave into his release. The feeling of him shooting off inside of her sent Rose hurtling over the edge with him.

When he was recovered enough to move, the Doctor pressed a light kiss to Rose’s neck and stepped back. They both hissed as he slipped out of her.

The Doctor pulled his pants and trousers back up, not bothering to fasten the latter. He stepped up next to Rose and made quick work of the knots he’d made in his tie, releasing her hands. He gently massaged her wrists as she straightened, standing fully upright for the first time in a while.

She took her hands back from him to quickly put her dress back to rights before letting him take them again.

“You okay?” He asked as his thumbs slid over the red marks.

“Mmm, more than,” she answered, swaying closer and tilting her face up towards his.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

“Bed?” he asked when they parted. 

“Shower first, then bed,” she countered.

“Sounds like a plan.”

She leaned up and brushed another kiss across his lips. “Thanks for a brilliant night, Doctor.”

He grinned down at her. “Anytime.”


End file.
